


the only thing i’ll see.

by falconeggs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconeggs/pseuds/falconeggs
Summary: David is his. Patrick thought that sentiment extended to him, too, but there was a slip of paper in his back pocket, and David practically dialed Ken’s number for him.





	the only thing i’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically wrote itself, and it really got away from me. I barely edited it, so please forgive any mistakes there might be. I wanted to write a little from Patrick’s perspective, and also some smut. Have it!

David is his.

Patrick establishes that pretty well after his housewarming party. He didn’t like seeing David kiss anyone else. Those lips belong to him. Those hands would only roam over his body. After everyone had left, and after David had toed off his Uggs, Patrick staked his claim. He pulled off the pajama set he’d bought for David and reminded him thoroughly who he belongs to.

David not-so secretly likes this possessive streak. He hadn’t expected it, and he has no real interest in intentionally bringing it out. But he likes it. No one has ever wanted him so much to not want to share him with anyone else. Quite honestly, he’d never been with anyone that he wanted to be completely committed to, anyway. 

There’s no question that David is Patrick’s, not for either of them. 

Patrick thought the sentiment was extended to him, too, but there was a slip of paper in his back pocket, and David practically dialed Ken’s number for him. Maybe David was right, maybe Patrick needed to spread his wings a little. He’s a recently-out gay man who’s only been with one other man. He’s been given an opportunity to explore his sexuality, encouraged to see what the world has to offer.

Ken is very nice. Their dinner at the nicest of the three restaurants in Elmdale is pleasant. The conversation is vaguely interesting, and Ken is handsome enough. But, the entire time, Patrick’s mind drifts to David. Every anecdote Ken tells him is a less interesting version of a story David has already told him. Every joke Patrick tells that would make David laugh goes over Ken’s head. Ken is a very nice guy. He’s had a nice life, and he has nice friends, and everything about him is nice. 

Patrick has already learned that he doesn’t care for niceness in a person. He prefers blunt honesty, and biting jokes, and coarse language. He knows that Roses have barbs.

As Patrick stares at Ken throughout their dinner, he realizes he doesn’t care for any of this. He prefers the tuna melts at the Cafe Tropical over this overcooked chicken parmesan. He prefers the complaining about Alexis or Stevie to all the amazing stories of Ken and his magnificent squad. He prefers the soft knit of sweaters to the vest sitting across the table. Even Ken’s shoes are odd to Patrick. Why were the toes squared off like that?

He looks around the room during a lull in the conversation. No one else in the room is interesting to Patrick, either. Every face is bland, every outfit is the same, every plate of food is over cooked. There are no tables at this restaurant he’d like to continue to dine at, including the one at which he is currently seated. There’s only one place he wants to be, and that’s certainly not in Elmdale.

Ken is near the end of some story Patrick had mostly tuned out when he interrupts him. “I’m really sorry,” he says, looking down at his half finished plate and putting both hands on the table. “I can’t do this.” When Patrick looks up at him, Ken looks surprised. “I feel like I should be a little more up front with you. I’m in love with someone else.”

Ken takes a deep breath, and nods slowly, leaning back in his chair. “I guess I should have seen that coming,” he says, pulling the napkin off his lap and setting it down on the table. “Guys like you are always in love with someone else. It’s that guy who works at the store with you, right?” He doesn’t seem angry or upset, just resigned. 

Patrick ducks his head and breathes out a laugh. “Yeah,” he nods. “His name is David.”

Ken can tell, instantly, just by the way Patrick says his name, that David is important. Anyone could be sitting where Ken is now, and Patrick would be thinking about David. He doesn’t take it so personally. In truth, Ken could understand; when he first walked into the store, he was floored by how handsome the man behind the counter had been, but Patrick had been warm and approachable. Had Ken been a little braver, he might have given David his number, instead.

“I get that,” he says with a knowing nod, even though he doesn’t really know. “He’s the kind of gorgeous you don’t see in real life.”

Patrick bites his lip and shrugs, putting his hands in his lap. “It’s more than that,” he says, and he’s smiling without realizing it, just because David is on his mind. He lets out a breathless little laugh. “He’s the best person I’ve ever met.”

Ken can’t even be heartbroken by that. The sentiment is too sweet. “I hope it works out for you two,” Ken says, honestly, and he smiles at Patrick. “Thanks for coming out with me, anyway. You’re a great reminder that there are still some good guys out there.” 

Patrick smiles at Ken, and nods slightly. “Thank you for inviting me out,” he says, and flags down the waiter for the cheque. “I had a good time. You’re a really nice guy, Ken.”

They squabble, briefly, about who will pay for the tab, but Patrick insists. He gets the rest of his meal bagged up, thinking David might want it. Ken and Patrick exit the restaurant together, chatting amicably. He thinks Ken might be a good friend, if David would be okay with that.

“Go,” Ken tells Patrick with a smile, shooing him in the direction of his car. “Have your big, romantic moment. I hope David knows how lucky he is.”

Patrick dips his head and smiles, taking a few steps backwards towards his car. “Thank you,” he says. “Have a good night, Ken.”

Patrick gets into his car, and doesn’t even think, he just drives back to Schitt’s Creek. He realizes he should’ve texted David about five minutes into the drive, but he doesn’t want to risk texting and driving. He’ll see David soon enough. He can imagine David waiting for some kind of signal as to how the date went, pacing around the motel room with his phone in hand. He can imagine Alexis egging him on, making him think the worst.

He parks in front of room seven at the motel. He takes a breath before getting out and knocking on the door quickly. David opens the door, and there’s a moment of silence between them. 

“Do I want to hear about it?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, this is a really long hug now,” Patrick comments, not really complaining about having David in his arms.

“Just one more minute,” David whispers, and Patrick can’t help but smile to himself. 

“Alright,” He says, wrapping his arms a little tighter around David’s middle. David hums in agreement, nuzzling his face a little further into Patrick’s neck. 

“Mkay,” Alexis says behind them, getting up from the table. “Well, since this tiny little relationship crisis is over, I’m out of here.” She grabs the jacket off of her bed and slides it over her arms gracefully, then snatches her evening purse. “Don’t have sex on my bed.” She breezes past them just as they start to inch apart. 

David sneers at his sister. “Tell my boyfriend, Ted, I said ‘hi’,” He prods, knowing she’s still a little sore about their kiss last week. Patrick rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Ugh, David!” She groans as she slams the motel door behind her. 

David quickly turns to look at Patrick, his lips tucked safely between his teeth. Patrick knows David’s expressions well enough to know that this one means he has a million things to say, but doesn’t know which to start with. Patrick is happy to take the lead. “You weren’t as okay with me going out with Ken as you thought you’d be, were you?” He supplies. 

“Not exactly?” David squeaks out, looking away from Patrick’s eyes. 

Patrick smirks, pulling David back in by the waist. “It was a very brave and generous thing for you to offer,” he says when he catches David’s eyes. “But there’s only one guy I want to be with.”

David’s eyes flutter under the praise, his whole body melting into Patrick’s arms. Patrick takes advantage of the situation to sweep David into another kiss. He loves the way David’s sweater feels against his arms. He loves the way David’s stubble scratches gently, and how his cologne wraps around Patrick’s brain and heart and soul. He loves this. He could never want anything else. 

Patrick loses his breath for a moment, gasping for air. David dips his head to kiss Patrick’s jaw, and down his neck. Patrick’s mouth falls open with a quiet groan. His arms pull David closer by their own accord, desperate to touch as much of him as they can. Every inch of his body is in love with David. He wants to show him that. But not here.

“We can’t have sex on Alexis’ bed,” he breathes. 

David jerks back at the mention of his sister to stare at him, wild-eyed. “Well, if we’re not having sex here, we need to leave very soon,” he says, far too coherent for Patrick’s liking. “My mother has been at a casino all day? And I’d very much like to be gone before she gets back and traps us into hours of story time.” Patrick nods in agreement to that, and, regretfully, pulls back. “I’ll pack a bag.”

Patrick retells the uneventful date for David as he watches him pack his bag. He’s seen this all before, but it always captivates him, for some reason. David selecting various sweaters and white tee shirts, then carefully folding a few options and tucking them away in his bag is an art and a science Patrick hopes he never completely understands. David gathers his skin and hair care products he’ll need in the morning and puts them in his bag, too. All the while, David asks him snarky, rhetorical questions about the date that Ken, or anyone else, would never say to Patrick. Patrick loves the lack of a filter David has, and how it, somehow, lessens even further when they’re alone. Patrick knows it means that David trusts him.

When David is done packing up his overnight bag, Patrick takes the handles of it for him, then goes to open the door for David. David’s chin tilts upwards, but he can’t hide his smile from Patrick. “Thank you,” he coos as he steps outside. Patrick closes the door behind them, then steps out of the way to let David lock it. 

David turns to go to Patrick’s car, but is pressed against the locked door when Patrick kisses him. He smiles into Patrick’s lips, his arms coming up to wrap around Patrick’s shoulders. Feeling David’s smile makes Patrick smile, too. He pulls back, then pecks David once more. 

“I love you,” David tells him, his voice a warm whisper. Patrick knows. David is his. 

David needs to know that he is David’s, too. He needs to know that no one else could compare, no one else could ever make Patrick feel like this. He looks into his eyes, right at all the beautiful parts inside David that no one else ever bothered to glance at. “I love you, too,” he promises.

“Thank you for coming back to me and not running away with Ken,” David jokes softly, trying to break a little bit of the tension. 

Patrick grins at David, nodding in acknowledgment. “I thought about it,” he teases. “But then he showed up in that vest and I had to leave early.” For some reason, he remembers what’s waiting in his car for David. “I have some leftover chicken parmesan for you.”

David’s face contorts into an interesting mix of disgust and delight. Knowing David, he’s probably equally disgusted and delighted by both the vest and the doggie bag of food from Patrick’s date. Before David can vent any of that inner monologue out, Patrick grabs his hand and leads him towards his car. 

“Like a formal, button down vest?” David asks. He takes Patrick’s silence as confirmation. “What color was it?”

“Dark gray,” Patrick supplies. “With a blue, collared shirt.”

“Oh, god,” David whispers as Patrick opens the passengers side door for him. “At least I know you have better taste than that.”

“Obviously,” Patrick teases him gently, pulling David in by the hand for one more soft kiss. David accepts the kiss happily, then ducks into the car. Patrick makes sure he’s completely in, then closes the door and rounds to the drivers side.

The short ride to Patrick’s is quiet, the radio playing softly in the air between them. Patrick reaches over and puts a hand on David’s thigh, and David beams at the touch. He picks up Patrick’s hand and plays with his fingers until Patrick needs it back to park in front of his building.

They’re in Patrick’s apartment in no time. As soon as Patrick has locked the door behind him, he’s been pressed against it and rewarded with urgent kisses. He moans into David’s mouth, wrapping his arms around David and urging their bodies together.

David’s lips and tongue and teeth feel like magic as they trail down Patrick’s neck. His fingers feel even better, unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt with practiced ease. His head thuds against the door when he leans it back, and David chuckles. David slides the shirt off of Patrick’s shoulders, then pulls him along by the belt, towards the bed. Patrick can’t wait that long, he can’t possibly be more than a few millimeters away from David right now. He pulls his boyfriend back in and tugs off his sweater. He drops it delicately over the back of his couch before grabbing David for another desperate kiss. He swallows up David’s moan, sliding his tongue against David’s.

David’s fingers are dexterous as he unbuckles Patrick’s belt. When he roughly tugs it through the beltloops and tosses it aside, Patrick grins, a thrill coursing through him. He pulls David in roughly by his undershirt, both of them still dancing towards the bed. David complains non-verbally about the treatment of his shirt, but Patrick kisses it from his mind.

David pushes Patrick into his bed, staring into his eyes, past them, and into Patrick’s soul. He looks divine, standing over Patrick, with his perfect hair disheveled and his lips kiss-swollen. It sends a flush through Patrick’s body. He needs David, every cell in his body is calling out for him. David pulls Patrick’s shoes off one at a time, throwing them over his shoulder, the rubber soles thudding softly on the floor when they land. He crawls on top of Patrick just enough to take hold of his jeans and peel them away from Patrick’s body.

Patrick sits up on his elbows as he watches David toss the jeans away. “You’re overdressed,” he complains, wanting to see more of David’s flawless skin. He wants anything that will bring them together faster.

“That’s my curse,” David smirks, but obeys Patrick’s silent request. He makes wriggling out of his skintight jeans look so effortlessly sexy, and Patrick is reminded how no one will ever make him want like this. As soon as the offending garment is removed, Patrick is reaching for David. David is happy to meet Patrick halfway, crawling on top of him to slot their bodies together.

David ruts into Patrick, and Patrick bucks up into David’s hips. David grins at the reaction he’s earned, then captures Patrick’s lips in a heated kiss. He’s hardly immune to the wild, desperate look in Patrick’s eyes. Patrick is usually so collected; to be able to make him fall apart so beautifully stokes a flame in David. No one else should ever see Patrick this way. This is only for David.

“David, please,” Patrick whimpers, breathless from the way David is rolling his hips. He aches, and David is his only relief.

There’s a big part of David that loves to tease Patrick when he’s so wanton, but he can’t now. Patrick needs him, and David is nothing if not generous to those in need. He’s just as desperate as Patrick, running his hands over every inch of Patrick’s exposed body he can reach. He wants to worship this body before him.

David kisses down Patrick’s chest, cupping Patrick through his briefs. He’s achingly hard, pressing against David’s hand. He smiles against Patrick’s skin, biting gently to elicit a moan from Patrick. He rubs Patrick through the fabric as he kisses down his navel. He gives one last soft kiss, just above Patrick’s waistband, then pulls the underwear off his body, tossing them aside.

David wraps his hand around Patrick’s cock, and it leaks from the touch. He rubs his thumb through Patrick’s precome, just to get Patrick to whimper, then wraps his lips around him. He wants to take Patrick apart, to show him he made the right choice when he chose David. He blows Patrick to the very best of his ability, pulling out every dirty little trick he knows to make Patrick moan. When Patrick cards his fingers through his hair, David doesn’t mind, because the way Patrick’s fingers tighten make David throb between his legs. He has to squeeze his own erection through his underwear, just for a little relief from this heavenly torture.

David peeks up at Patrick and moans at the sight he’s treated to. Patrick has his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth panting. When David moans around Patrick, and dips his fingers to press at his hole, Patrick shudders. “Yes,” he breathes. He lifts his head to look at David, then reaches over to the nightstand. In the drawer is a little bottle of lube he grabs, then promptly passes to David.

Wasting no time at all, David slicks up his fingers and slides one inside Patrick with ease. They’re well practiced at this by now. Patrick loves this, he practically begs for David’s fingers to work him open on an almost daily basis, and there’s nothing David wouldn’t do for Patrick, especially if this is the reward. David’s finger curls slightly, tapping on the spot inside Patrick that makes him see stars.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick keens, bucking his hips without meaning to. David pulls his mouth off of Patrick’s cock, but strokes him carefully. “More, please.”

“So impatient,” David teases, breathlessly. He kisses Patrick’s inner thigh as he slides the second finger alongside the first. Patrick sighs in a soft relief at the feeling of two fingers inside him. He pushes back into David’s hand, needing more. David is happy to comply, fucking his fingers into Patrick, fisting his cock with the same rhythm.

After David has three fingers inside Patrick, and Patrick is writhing under David with heavy want, Patrick lifts his head. “You, David,” he moans, his voice low and breathy. David’s cock leaks at the sound. “No more. Fuck, I need you.”

David grins up at Patrick, then pulls his hands away. “I could never deny such a gorgeous request,” he says, crawling up Patrick’s body and kissing his lips, soft and slow. Before he can pull back too far, Patrick is chasing after his lips, pulling him back in for another. It’s filthy. Patrick’s tongue invades David’s mouth, and David is powerless against it. They swallow up each other’s needy moans.

They pull back just enough for Patrick to rip David’s undershirt over his head and throw it elsewhere. Once the offending article is thrown over the side of the be, David is back on Patrick, kissing him fiercely. Patrick’s hands blindly push David’s over-expensive underwear off his body, kicking it away.

David ruts their bare cocks together, rocking into Patrick. Patrick pulls back from their kiss to throw his head back into the pillows, whining at the friction. “David,” he complains, weakly, lifting his head to meet David’s eyes. “Please, David, I’m begging you.”

David smirks, reaching up to brush over Patrick’s hair. He could tease Patrick like this for hours, just to watch him unfold so beautifully before him, but David doesn’t want to wait anymore. “Tell me what you need,” he murmurs into Patrick’s ear before kissing his jaw softly.

“You,” Patrick chokes out. “I need you. I need to feel you. I need to feel you tomorrow, every time I move.” David grins and scrapes his perfect teeth against Patrick’s barely-there stubble. He needs it, too. David is the only one who is allowed to make Patrick ache so deliciously. “Fuck me, David. I need you to fuck me.”

David pulls Patrick in for one last kiss before pulling himself back. He positions himself between Patrick’s legs. He makes quick work of slicking himself up, then presses his thick cock against Patrick’s entrance. Patrick sighs when their eyes meet, and David starts to push. It’s tight, and he knows David is big, but Patrick likes the burn. He moans as David slowly fills him, his fingers digging into David’s back.

“Fuck, I should have stretched you more,” David mumbles, and Patrick almost doesn’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. David is probably right, but Patrick doesn’t care right now.

He shakes his head, panting. “No,” he disagrees softly. “You feel so good.” He lets out a strangled moan when David finally bottoms out, their hips pressed firmly together.

David gives Patrick several moments to catch his breath while he tries not to immediately come at the vice grip around his cock. He kisses Patrick’s bare shoulder, then pulls him in for a soft kiss. Patrick gasps into his lips as he adjusts to David’s size. Every time David fills him, it feels just as earth shattering as the first time. No one else could give him this.

David slowly starts to thrust into Patrick. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, he wants this to last forever. He wants to listen to every grunt Patrick has to offer him. Every few thrusts, he hits his lover’s prostate with deadly accuracy, drawing the most mouthwatering sounds from Patrick’s lips.

He gets lost in the feeling of Patrick, starting to pick up the pace. Patrick has a hand fisted in David’s hair, and the other roaming David’s back, urging them closer. “Yes,” he breathes, his eyes fluttering shut when David stops missing his target every other thrust. “Oh, fuck, David. Harder.”

David obeys, shifting their bodies so he can please Patrick. He snaps his hips into Patrick, and Patrick gasps. Before he can catch his breath, David does it again, and again, giving Patrick what he so desperately needs. He moves with David, fucking back onto his cock with urgency.

When he reaches down to stroke himself, David catches Patrick’s hand before it can reach its desired destination. He locks their fingers together and puts their joined hands above Patrick’s head. “No touching,” David warns, low in Patrick’s ear. “That’s mine.”

Patrick moans and nods in agreement. All of him is David. “Yes,” he whines. “Yours.” Their eyes lock, and David’s loving gaze knocks the wind out of Patrick. His hand brushes over David’s cheek. “I’m yours, David.”

David’s heart throbs in his chest. He leans down and kisses Patrick with everything he has, and picks up the ferocity of his thrusts. Patrick releases a constant string of desperate moans into David’s mouth, and David happily accepts his offering.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David grunts, feeling the coil in his gut tighten more and more with every thrust into Patrick. He looks over Patrick’s body, taut and flushed with pleasure. His cock is angry red and leaking from the lack of attention, so pretty between their bodies. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this.” He runs his hands over as much of Patrick as he can.

Patrick is so close, he’s barely hanging on by a thread. He’s going to burst any minute. He doesn’t want this to end, but he definitely doesn’t want David to stop. David can see how close Patrick is, and smirks to himself. He brought Patrick to this edge. He knows that no one else had ever done this for Patrick. It releases something carnal in David.

“You want it, honey?” David coos, leaning down to kiss at Patrick’s jaw. Patrick shudders at the low voice of his love in his ear. “You wanna come for me?”

Patrick nods, leaning his head into David’s. “Please,” he begs, so beautifully. “Please make me come.”

David is more than happy to oblige. He picks his pace up to a brutal one, and aims right where Patrick needs it. Patrick grips David tightly, moaning loudly. Fireworks explode behind his squeezed shut eyelids. He falls, knowing David is right here to catch him. He comes hard, shouting David’s name in praise as he shoots between them. His grip on David’s cock tightens, and it pulls a guttural moan from deep inside David. It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s right there with Patrick, coming inside him.

After a few moments and a few shared breaths, David slowly pulls out of Patrick. He collapses beside him and takes a deep breath. There’s a long minute where the two of them come back down to earth. They settle back into their bones, staring up at the ceiling.

“Goddamn,” Patrick breathes, a hand coming up to brush over his hair. David looks over and smiles at how thoroughly fucked his normally composed boyfriend is. He rolls over and lies on Patrick’s chest, tucking his face into Patrick’s neck, smiling when he feels Patrick’s hand rub over his back. “I’m definitely going to feel that tomorrow.”

David chuckles, leaning up slightly to kiss Patrick’s jaw. “You asked for it,” He says, snuggling further into Patrick’s side.

“Yes, I did,” Patrick smirks, already enjoying the gentle ache David left in his body. He pulls David ever closer. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He teases. “The best orgasm of your life?”

Patrick pinches David’s side gently, and David squirms away, giggling. “For the orgasms,” he agrees, nodding slightly. “For today. For letting me try with Ken, so I could learn that this is the only thing I want. And for everything about our relationship before he walked in today.”

David is quiet for a moment. “He didn’t even buy anything,” he mumbles, softly. Patrick chuckles, kissing the top of David’s messy hair. “He asked my boyfriend out in front of me, and didn’t even buy anything. What kind of monster could do that?”

Patrick can’t keep the silly grin off of his face. “We never have to think about it again,” he soothes, his fingers brushing over the wild hairs at the crown of David’s head. He sighs softly. “How could you ever think I would want anyone else when I have you?” He’s teasing, mostly, but David should know by now that he’s the only one for Patrick.

David burrows his face further into Patrick’s neck, but Patrick can feel his smile against his skin. “You’re just saying that because I just rocked your world,” He deflects, mumbling into Patrick’s collarbone.

“Maybe,” Patrick teases, grinning to himself. He pulls back slightly, drawing David’s eyes. “Or, it’s because I love you.” David tries to blink his eyes away, but Patrick won’t let him. “David, you’re everything I didn’t know I was missing. Ken could be the nicest guy in the world, but it doesn’t matter. I want you.”

David blinks rapidly, like he’s keeping prickling tears at bay. “You have me,” he promises in a whisper. He inches forward, their noses brushing. “And I have you.”

Patrick smiles, nodding slightly, their noses grazing each other. He leans the rest of the way in and captures David’s lips in a sweet kiss. David beams into Patrick’s lips. He feels safe and warm in Patrick’s arms.

Slowly, they pull back from their tender kiss. They wander aimlessly in each other’s eyes for a moment before David puts his head back down. He nestles into Patrick’s chest, and Patrick leans his cheek against David’s forehead. The world is quiet for them, and they can breathe in peace together for a few minutes. 

Patrick dozes off, his breathing evening out slowly across David’s face. He carefully untangles himself from Patrick’s arms, going to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them up. He grins to himself as he wipes up Patrick’s stomach. David takes care of what belongs to him, and Patrick is his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
